This disclosure relates generally to white point calibration for an electronic display and, more particularly, to white point calibration using subtractive color measurements.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays appear in many electronic devices. One type of electronic display, known as a liquid crystal display (LCD), modulates light passing through pixels of various colors using a liquid crystal material to generate images. An LCD may include a number of mass-produced components with characteristics that can vary from display to display. To provide a few examples, a backlight unit of the LCD may have light emitting diodes (LEDs) that emit light of different wavelengths and may have variable phosphor concentration; or a cell gap of the display panel and/or a color filter thickness may vary slightly. Such variations may cause a white point—the color emitted when the display is programmed to the color white—to vary slightly from LCD to LCD.
To account for these variations, LCDs may be calibrated to produce a white point within a desired color range. Such white point calibration may rely on the color additivity properties of red, green, and blue pixel channels of the LCDs. The assumption of linearity may not hold, however, for all types of LCDs. Indeed, when an LCD exhibits a crosstalk phenomenon, the color additivity of red, green, and blue channels may not hold. As a result, the white point calibration may not reliably produce properly calibrated displays. Moreover, techniques relating to accounting for crosstalk may involve complex or inefficient calculations or color channel characterizations.